<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The return of Arthur and... by clumsyghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703115">The return of Arthur and...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost'>clumsyghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyghost/pseuds/clumsyghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur - his Arthur - returned on a nondescript day in November. Merlin did not register the bite of cold water as he waded out to the emerging form. For one brief moment, a millennia of pain was forgotten, evaporated in the face of sheer relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The return of Arthur and...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each day the call was getting a little stronger. Brighter. More insistent. Merlin tried to ignore it, ignore the reflection in the mirror growing younger by the day. After centuries of disappointment, he found he could not endure many more false hopes. He ignored the pull until it consumed his thoughts and filled his being with iron-clad certainty even as his heart protested weakly. The sorcerer dutifully made his way to Avalon, eyes scanning the horizon. His heart was beating with trepidation, warring between hope and caution. <em> Something </em> was here, he could admit. His magic hadn’t prickled like this in ages. Something was going to occur, but what?</p>
<p>Arthur - his Arthur - returned on a nondescript day in November. Merlin did not register the bite of cold water as he waded out to the emerging form. For one brief moment, a millennia of pain was forgotten, evaporated in the face of sheer relief. He clung to Arthur tightly, half pulling him out of the lake, half tumbling down with him, drinking in the feel of perfectly solid arms embracing him back. Tears of happiness, howls of grief. How many years had he dreamt of this day?</p>
<p>Behind Arthur, the surface of the water shimmered and rolled again. First one spot directly behind the king, then another to his right. Tiny ripples grew, expanded, then relinquished their prizes. One, two, three, four, five figures rising.</p>
<p>Merlin hadn’t counted on the knights returning as well.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The first order of business once the knights had thoroughly teased Merlin about his beard, was transporting them all back to his flat. Hailing a cab was dismissed right off the bat; Percival had already drawn his sword at the noise of a vehicle backfiring in the distance. Most of the knights were gazing around curiously, disguising fear as bravely as they could.</p>
<p>They walked. Merlin was in a daze the entire time. He was only conscious of Arthur’s form next to him, unwounded, impossibly alive. The knights chattered to each other behind the pair. They didn’t cause so many raised eyebrows as they did smiles from the passersby. Obviously a troupe of actors in costume.</p>
<p>At the door to his flat, Merlin paused. No doubt modern amenities would prove too much, so soon. Best to introduce things slowly. Perhaps later he’d be better equipped for the countless questions that were coming. How could he even begin to catch them up?</p>
<p>He mouthed soft words, averted eyes glowing gold. Inside the flat, a splendid illusion covered his belongings, spread across the walls and sank into the carpets. Another simple spell and his damp clothes dried, leaving no trace of the lake behind.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Merlin entered just as curiously as did the knights. All was stone and heavy wooden furniture. A shrine to days long past. He wondered if it felt like home to the knights. It felt like a museum to him, familiar without the comfort of belonging.</p>
<p>Merlin stood at the door, watching the knights mill around. Disbelief warred with joy. Here were his friends, returned to him after so long. The scene was surreal. He had never thought he would see them again. Gwaine’s exuberant voice rose over the others’, carrying the conversation. There was Leon, who had been a fountain of support for Guinevere during her reign. Lancelot countered Gwaine’s banter with a gentle smile. Merlin caught him glancing his way, his gaze subtly reassuring. The sorcerer’s throat tightened. He turned to study Percival and Elyan next. They all appeared no older than they had the day of Arthur’s passing. And Arthur… </p>
<p>Merlin’s pulse raced. Every fibre of his being wished to embrace the former king again, to bury himself in those strong arms. His heart felt so full when he looked at Arthur and yet, and yet….</p>
<p>This had to be another dream.</p>
<p>Another nightmare.</p>
<p>He had to focus on something else or he would go to pieces. Guests. He had guests. Guests meant tea. Tea meant a trip to the store because when he had left his flat that morning, he had no intention of entertaining six hungry men recently risen from a millennium-long nap. The single bowl of fruit in the fridge would not do.</p>
<p>“I have to go get some food.” Merlin licked his lips as the knights turned to stare at him. “I won’t be long. Just… stay inside for now. We’ll catch up later.” Exactly how much tea did one prepare in this situation? The poor kettle would be worked to death. Thankfully, he could resurrect a kettle, no problem. Merlin stifled a laugh.</p>
<p>“I will go with you,” Arthur stated. He was the only one who hadn’t shed any of his clothing. Was he waiting for Merlin to assist him? The sorcerer was torn between amusement, longing, and annoyance.</p>
<p>“You should stay here and rest.” </p>
<p>“I’ve done nothing but rest!” Arthur burst out. An uneasy silence fell over the flat. Elyan coughed. Gwaine made eye contact with Merlin and wrinkled his nose.</p>
<p>“Sire, perhaps Merlin needs--” Lancelot began.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Merlin spoke at the same time. “You have to leave your sword here, though.” He slipped out the door without waiting for the king’s response.</p>
<p>The supermarket was an easy walk from his place. Merlin set a brisk pace, ignoring the glances Arthur kept sending him after he caught up. They walked in silence, aside from the soft squish of the king’s wet shoes.</p>
<p>“Wait a moment.” Merlin stopped Arthur. He let a few people pass them by before addressing the king again. “I’m going to use magic to dry your clothes. Is this alright?” he asked carefully, watching Arthur’s face. Against all reason, he could still recall Arthur’s face the last time he had tried to show him his magic. Arthur had turned away, refusing to look upon the fire-made dragon.</p>
<p>Merlin did not miss the flash of unease that crossed the king’s face even as he nodded. “It won’t hurt.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Arthur met Merlin’s gaze steadily. He did not <em> know </em> magic, but he knew Merlin. Arthur could mistrust sorcery, but not from Merlin. Arthur didn’t look away even as the former servant’s eyes glowed. The last time he had turned away from that golden light, he had lost Merlin for so long. Never again.</p>
<p>The uncomfortably clinging clothes dried after several words. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin was already moving away. A bit sullenly, the king followed. They had so much to discuss but Merlin wouldn’t stay still. It was almost as if he was trying to avoid him.</p>
<p>They approached the shop. As he ushered Arthur inside, Merlin had never been so grateful for a non-automatic door in his apparently endless life. He returned the owner’s greeting mechanically, observing Arthur’s expression becoming graver. There was a time when Merlin could guess at his king’s thoughts, but at the moment, he found he could not fathom them. He did not even know his own mind. The other side of his coin was a mystery.</p>
<p>Arthur trailed behind the sorcerer, watching him sweep strangely wrapped packages into his basket. “Are you alright? You seem upset with me already.”</p>
<p>“Just a bit in shock. I’ve imagined you being here so many times; I don’t really trust that this is… real,” Merlin admitted. “Ouch! What was that for?” He rubbed his arm where Arthur had pinched him.</p>
<p>“To show that I’m real.”<br/><br/>“Give me a few years, cabbage head,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Mer<em>lin </em>…” </p>
<p>No one had ever pronounced his name quite like Arthur. A bubble of hysterical laughter rose in Merlin’s throat. “Not here. Not here, Arthur. Not now.” Not over the cold sandwiches in Sainsbury's.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Arthur turned away and prodded a bag of crisps with a cartoon mascot. “That is a grotesque depiction of an animal.”</p>
<p>“Don’t poke a hole in it, prat.” Merlin watched Arthur handle the bag. “And… you’ve crushed it. Great. Put it back and move over here.”</p>
<p>“Is that milk?”</p>
<p>“Arthur, no!”</p>
<p>The walk back was as silent and strange as the first journey.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm before he could enter Castle Flats. There were so many things that needed to be said, so many memories to discuss. Merlin’s magic. The fate of Camelot, of Gwen. Dragon. He faintly remembered a dragon. “You’re upset. Talk to me.” </p>
<p>Centuries of sleep and he was as bossy as yesterday. The limit of emotional endurance wobbled closer. “I told you, I just need time to accept this.”</p>
<p>“Is that all?” Arthur’s voice was infuriatingly calm. “You don’t have to hide anything anymore, you know.”</p>
<p>“I thought it might be our second chance, if… when you came back.” Merlin spoke to the door, unable to look into those blue eyes. “But the knights returned with you. That’s a pretty big sign that you don’t need…. just me.”</p>
<p> He wasn’t enough. He hadn’t been enough to save Arthur all those years ago and now, apparently, wasn’t enough to bring him back.</p>
<p>Arthur considered that for a moment. “I think we all came back for you. You must need us.”</p>
<p>A mixture of anger and pain flooded Merlin’s face briefly. He turned away. “If that was even remotely true, you would have returned years ago. Decades. Centuries. Take your pick! There have been so many times… So many times I…” He choked on the words, unable to continue.</p>
<p>Arthur shuffled closer. Very carefully he slid an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. The sorcerer did not resist the embrace but neither did he lean into it. He positively vibrated with tension. Arthur’s stomach felt queasy. It was unnatural that there should be such a divide between them. “I am no longer the king, so they are no longer my knights. We are bound together by our past, but our present and future are for you. We… I cannot make up for all the time that has passed but… you have friends you can rely on now.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t lose him! He’s my friend. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Merlin lifted his gaze to regard Arthur, mouth slowly curling into a smile. “Not when one of those friends is a total clotpole.” How easy it was, to slide back into a teasing manner. Easy and comfortable, and not at all what he wanted to say.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Arthur watched the cheerfulness fade from Merlin’s face. The expression in his eyes made him look so ancient all of a sudden. Which, Arthur supposed after reflection, he was. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”</p>
<p>Something inside of Merlin gave. He leaned in, resting his head against Arthur’s shoulder. If he could stay like this for a week, he would not mind. “It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“Nor yours.” Arthur pressed his cheek against Merlin’s bowed head. His hair smelled different than he remembered; sharp and woodsy, but falsely so.</p>
<p>They stood quietly for a few minutes. Merlin was the first to pull away. “Did you mean what you said? When you….” <em> When you were dying. </em>He didn’t have to complete his thought. </p>
<p>“Every word.” Especially the words he hadn’t said, the ones he had mouthed. It wasn’t fair of him to be presumptive of Merlin’s heart. He could not know if time had altered Merlin’s opinion of him. No doubt Merlin had found someone worthier to bestow his affections upon. All Arthur knew was that the sorcerer still held the same place in his heart as he did before his death, only he did not feel the same restrictions preventing him from declaring so. Arthur reached for Merlin’s hands.</p>
<p>“Huh? Are you going to help carry the bags?”</p>
<p>“No.” He pried the bags loose and placed them on the pavement. The back of Merlin’s hand was lifted to Arthur’s lips.</p>
<p>“Right. Of course not.” The smile on Merlin’s face was bright and genuine and almost made Arthur forget every dull half-awakened second he had endured for the past 1500 years.</p>
<p>“You did so much for all of us. I want you to tell me everything, some day. For now, though, just trust that we’re here.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Merlin whispered softly.</p>
<p>“I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>“...Okay.”</p>
<p>Arthur cleared his throat. “And you are, you know. Enough for me.” </p>
<p>“Perhaps in here,” Merlin jabbed a finger into Arthur’s chest. “But not up here.” He tapped his own head. “I should wonder why more knights didn’t come back with you!”</p>
<p>“Funny as ever.” Arthur huffed and fixed a stare at the sorcerer. Merlin chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“I love you.” For a moment, the same rawness from the lake threatened to overwhelm him. He took a steadying breath as Arthur gripped his forearm. A handshake was a better reaction than a punch to the shoulder, Merlin supposed. “I’m so glad you’re back, Arthur, and I thank you for bringing our friends back with you. I’m happy to see all of your faces again. We will all need to have patience with each other, though.” </p>
<p>“Not sure if I can have much patience with your beard,” Arthur replied. He started to speak again, but was effectively silenced as Merlin kissed him thoroughly.</p>
<p>Above them on the landing, the knights let out cheers and whistles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>